We'll Be A Dream
by i h e a r t Nick J
Summary: If you still love your ex, but your in a relationship..what do you do? -JelenaOneshot-


____

**We'll Be A Dream.**

A/N; I own nothing but the story. :)

__

_

* * *

_

_'Do you remember the nights, we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything. Remember the nights we drove around crazy..in love.' _

Joe Jonas was laying next to his girlfriend Demi, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he looked at his girlfriend laying in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Joe was thinking..about someone, and no the girl isn't Demi. Selena Gomez. That's the girl that was occupying his mind, his** ex-girlfriend. **For some reason she had suddenly popped into his mind, he started to reminisce the moments they had spent together while they we're going out. He remembered the time she and him sat on a hill, just laughing, at everything around them, he remembered the time he drove her around the city of L.A, he pictured her face, her smile, her eyes, everything. He smiled at the thought of her, he could be himself with her, and she wouldn't mind. Joe could act like an idiot in public, and she'll join him. Don't get him wrong, Demi was great, but there was just **something** that him and Selena had. You know that spark, the fireworks, that special something. I guess you could say Demi was Joe's rebound girl. He hated to think of her like that, but it was the truth, she **was **the rebound. Joe looked down to see Demi still sound asleep, he tried to slowly get his arm out from under her without waking her up. He finally got his arm out, while Demi moved a little in her sleep. He tip-toed quietly out of the room, grabbing his keys on the way out, and made his way slowly down the stairs, hoping they wouldn't creak. Once he got out the front door he jumped in his car, heading to a familar place that he hasn't seen in awhile. He parked his car in her driveway, getting out, and knocking on her front door. Joe waited patiently until a groggily looking Selena opened the door.

"Joe?" She croaked out.

"Hey Selena." He smiled nervously, his pulse starting to race.

Selena blinked and rubbed her eyes, shocked that after a long time of no talking he came to see her **today**. "What are you doing here? It's 1 am."

"I needed to see you." He told her.

"Why Joe? Why now? Two years Joe..two years you never called or anything." She blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling.

He felt bad, he knew that not keeping contact with her was wrong, but he just couldn't deal seeing her, or even talking to her, after the relationship they shared. "Sel, to be honest with you, I came here because, I couldn't sleep, you were the only thing on my mind. No one, nothing else, was on my mind **but you**. I remembered all of our greatest memories. And I missed you." He looked at her, his eyes was filled with sadness.

Selena let a few tears slowly slide down her flawless face. "Joe..you have Demi. Why would you miss me? She's better than me, she's everything you could ask for. So why miss me? When you have everything you need in front of you already."

Joe couldn't believe she was saying this, she obviously doesn't know how much he still cares for her. How much he **still loves her **with **everything in him**. "What are you talking about? Selena, Demi has nothing on you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, I can be myself around you, you make me feel happy, and you make me feel loved. You send this chill down my spine whenever I see you. You have that affect on me, Sel. She **doesn't**. Your my first love, Lena."

More tears escaped her eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. No one has ever told her what he had just said to her, and she cracked a small smile. "Joe, you will **always **be my first love. Your were the only person that holds the key to my heart, and you still do. Joe, you make my heart melt, skip a beat, and even give me a little mini heart attack whenever you smile. Just your smile alone can do that to me. And when I saw you cheating..with her, it broke my heart in pieces. I thought you loved me, and I gave all my trust in you, I cried for months Joe. And since we're being honest, **I still love you**." Her eyes were now red, and her face was moist with tears, just as more tears fell, Joe wiped them away placing his hands on the sides of her face, using his thumb to wipe away the fresh tears.

He smiled, "Lena, I've always loved you. Our break-up hurt me too, I regreted doing what I did after it happened. Because I knew that I lost one of the best things that I had in my life, the one thing that made my life worth living."

She wanted to kiss him so badly, his lips were so mesmerizing(I think I spelled that wrong) and she wanted to just attack them like she did when they were once together. But she had self control, and besides he was taken, off limits to her. Yeah, they still love each other but he hasn't broken up with Demi, and she doesn't want what happened to her, happen to Demi. "Well **you **make **my life **worth living." She took his hands off her face, holding them in hers.

"Sel, can I do something?" He studied her face, she looked even more beautiful, the way the moonlight reflected off of her face making her eyes shine in the darkness. He was tempted to do it, not bothering to wait for her answer but he waited like the gentleman he is.

"Yes." She said, knowing exactly what was coming, this time all her thoughts about how wrong this is didn't matter anymore, all that matter was this moment, her, and Joe.

Joe smiled, pulling her towards him, slinking his arms around her waist, pressing his lips onto hers. She slung her hands around Joe's neck, deepening the kiss, then closing her eyes as they pulled away slowly, savoring the moment. "I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too." He kissed her once more, this time not as long.

"Demi.." She looked up at him, starting to feel a slight feeling of guilt.

Crap. He thought mentally to himself. All he wanted was Selena, he was so close to getting her back. "I'll break up with her."

"No, Joe don't do that. As much as I want to be with you, I don't want Demi to get hurt." Selena looked down, unattaching them from each other as she backed up into her house. "Maybe we'll be together another time. I'm sorry." She closed the door..right in his face. Leaving a confused, yet dissapointed Joe. He hung his head low, making his way back to his car, and back to Demi's house. He arrives and goes back to her room, going back to their original position. He closed his eyes, dreaming of the moment him and Selena shared, with a little smile on his face as he drifted into a deep slumber.

Joe woke up the next morning to see Demi staring at him. "Hey Dem. How long have you been awake?"

"Since last night when you left." She said simply. "I'm not a very heavy sleeper, I was acting as if I was sleeping. Where'd you go?"

He shook his head, lying. "Nowhere, I just felt like going for a drive since I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna hang out with Miley today, are you gonna stay here?" She asked, not realizing Joe was lying about where he went last night.

"I think I might just stay at Nick's today, and spend some brotherly time with him." He told her, as they both got out of bed.

"Ok, I'm gonna get ready." She pecked him on the cheek, and left into the bathroom. Joe sighed, angry at himself for lying to Demi, but he knew that breaking up with her would be wrong, and he doesn't want Demi to get hurt, like Selena had told him the night before. He quickly changed his clothes, saying a quick bye to Demi, and dashed out the door. He drove to Miley's before Demi could, he needed to talk to her, she was Selena's best friend. He knocked rapidly on her apartment door, hoping she was still home.

She opened the door with a confused look on her face. "Uh hey Joe, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you Miles, really quick." He walked in, shutting the door for her and sitting down on her couch.

She sat down on the chair opposite from him, putting on her earrings. "Joe, hurry up, I'm supposed to meet with Demi today. Didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah, she did. But Miles, last night, Selena and I..we kissed. We just had one of those moments you know?" He spoke quickly, praying Demi would take long dressing up.

"What?! But your-"

"I know I'm dating Demi, but I couldn't help it Mi, I wanted her back, but she told me that she doesn't want me to break up with Demi, because she doesn't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt either, it's just I really want to be with Selena again." Joe looked at his friend, with pleading eyes. "I need help, I don't know what to do."

Miley stood up and made her way over to Joe, pulling him up. "Joe, you don't need my advice to help you. It's not my choice. It's **your** happiness right? Do what makes **you** happy, follow your heart." Joe thought of her words, and realized that Miley was right, it was his happiness, and being with Demi wasn't what he wanted, it didn't make him feel happy. He hugged Miley tightly, and decided that he's gonna listen to his heart, and do what made him happy. "Thanks Miley." He whispered as he left her apartment and back to Demi's. He ran upstairs and saw Demi was just curling her hair. "Demi?"

She turned and placed the curling iron down on her vanity and smiled at Joe. "Hey, I thought you left?"

"I need to tell you something." He fiddled with his hands, avoiding any eye contact with her.

"You want to break up?" She questioned, looking at Joe.

His eyes shot up, and he looked back at Demi. "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid you know, I know you still love Selena, I can tell. And yes I know I'm the rebound girl. Just go get her alright?" She smiled brightly at him, which got Joe a little bit considering how cool she was with the whole situation.

"Demi, your the best, I'm sure you'll find someone better than me, who will treat you right. And make you happy." He walked over to her planting a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her a bit before leaving.

Joe drove to the beach and decided to think, making sure what he did was the right thing. He knew that Selena was the only girl for him, and that she was the only girl he wanted to be with forever. While thinking he dozed off, forgetting he was at the beach. 3 hours later, he awoke to see that the sky was filled with stars, and the moon was full that night. He got up, dusting off the sand before getting into his car. He took a deep breath, when he reached his destination. He decided to use the spare key she always kept under the mat and surprise her. He snuck in, going straight into her room. "Lena?"

She walked out from the bathroom, and a smile soon grew upon her face at the sight of Joe. "Joe!" She ran to him, and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that, Demi and I broke up...and she was ok with it." He smiled at her.

The smile only grew wider when she heard what he told her. "Really? So does that mean that we can be together?"

"Only if you want to." He asked.

She nodded bitting the bottom of her lip. "I want to."

Joe picked her up, smiling. "I love you Sel."

"I love you too Joseph." She wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning her forehead against his. Joe looked around the room noticing it was all dark, and only the moonlight was shining threw the windows. He leaned in and attacked her lips with all the passion he had.

_'When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto. And **we'll be...a dream.'**_

**

* * *

**

Sorry about any mistakes in here, I might have forgetten to change while I re-read this. Well to me personally, I feel like this is really sucky. But Jelena is one of my favorite couples and I tried my best I guess. Tell me how you like it.

Byee. :)


End file.
